Inuzuka's Lust
by TheDemonBoy
Summary: When spring hits Konoha all the Inuzuka males are affected by a heat. Our favorite dog boy, Kiba Inuzuka catches the nine tail's vessel's scent. What happens when Kiba can't control his animalistic urges?


Chapter 1:

A sunset cast over Kiba as he made his way home from a long day of exploring the forrest with his buddy Akamaru. Ever since meeting a month earlier the two were inseparable. Their bond only grew the more they explored. His anticipation to join the ninja academy only drove him more. He'd just turned five, finally old enough to begin his goal of becoming the greatest canine ninja. 

It wouldn't be long till he would be home with his mother and sister when he heard a whimpering. "What was that Akamaru?" Kiba stopped and looked around. A boyish scent caught his attention as soon as he focused his senses. Before he new it he was walking towards the scent. He kept telling himself to just go home for dinner, but his instincts told him to move forward. 

Without warning everything went black before Kiba fell back. Akamaru began barking away at the cause of it before Kiba could even open his eyes. When he did open them he found a blonde boy with distinct markings on his cheeks that resembled whiskers. What caught his attention though wasn't the boy's markings, but his red puffy eyes. Before Kiba could tell him to watch where he was going the boy's eyes opened to reveal the most fascinating blue eyes he had ever seen. He quickly noticed that the blonde's eyes were glassy from recent tears. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going," the blonde said attempting to sound tough. His voice was weak though, Kiba would normally respond with the same attitude, but something stopped him. "Sorry," Kiba said quickly standing up and extending his hand out to the boy. "But I do believe you ran into me," he continued. The boy reluctantly took Kiba's hands, wiping his face off from the collision with the other. "Whatever," the boy said before turning away from Kiba. 

Despite his rudeness Kiba didn't want him to go just yet. "Wait!" Kiba said grabbing the boy's shoulder, "What's your name?" The boy's face was full of confusion, why did this dog boy want to know his name? 

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be joining the ninja academy next week." Kiba smiled, Naruto was the first kid he met that would be joining the ninja academy, except for members of his own clan. Kiba couldn't help but giggle to himself, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'll see you there." 

Nine years later a fourteen year old Kiba Inuzuka jumps through the trees, seeking relief from the incessant heat. "Damnit," Kiba growled to himself, his mind was racing. He never understood it before but this was all due to mating season. With all the female Inuzuka's going into a sort of heat the males evolved into animals in a manner of speaking. It never affected him before because he hadn't reached puberty. At this time all the Inuzuka male dogs were forced to be sent to a resort away from Konoha, including Kiba's partner Akamaru. 

So he was left jumping from tree to tree in attempt to get away from anything that might set him off. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted in the hot sun that intensified his situation ten fold. 

Finally he found a river where that he could cool of in. He stopped jumping from tree to tree and came to rest at the river bed. Without another thought Kiba dunk his head in, a sudden rush of relief washed over him. When he pulled his head out though, everything came rushing back. Not only that, but something caught his senses. 

"What the hell-?" All at once a very familiar scent hit him. His mind went blank as the scent overwhelmed him. It was ten times stronger than any female's pheromones. Just dunk your head in the water again Kiba, he kept telling himself. But everything in his body called out to hungered for the scent. He began moving, once again he was leaping from tree to tree. As he jumped from one branch it broke in half from the power behind it. Kiba's canine instinct took over as the scent grew stronger. Nothing could stop him from reaching his prey. 

He knew he'd reached his destination when a clearing came into view. In that clearing, his prey stood. "Naruto," Kiba breathed as he remembered who's that scent was. The nine tail's host jumped around as he threw kicks and kunai. Kiba licked his lips in anticipation. What was he thinking? He wasn't, he wanted Naruto's body. Naruto had always caught his attention, and now the blonde's scent screamed so loudly in his head it drove him mad. 

Without another thought Kiba kept from his perch. Nothing could stop Kiba as he landed inches away from Naruto. As Naruto was about to turn around Kiba shoved him to the ground. "What the hell?" Naruto groaned as his knees slammed into the ground. His arms were already pinned before he could even realize what was happening. 

The only thing that could be heard from the two boys Kiba's panting and Naruto's protests. With a sudden burst of energy Naruto was able to elbow his assailant in the head. He turned his head to find a wild eyed Kiba blowing off Naruto's hit. "Kiba?" Naruto said before his hands were pinned beside his head. Naruto stopped struggling, confused, what was Kiba doing? His answer was clear when Kiba began tugging Naruto's trousers down. "Wha-, what are you doing?" Naruto protested as a tearing sound could be heard. Naruto's hand slipped Kiba's hold and quickly balled up, smashing into Kiba's cheek. Unaffected Kiba lashed out and sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck, tasting Naruto's flesh. Naruto cried out in pain, unable to stop the animal tearing at him. 

With one swipe Kiba discarded the jinchurikki's boxers exposing his privates. Kiba growled as he pushed his groin into Naruto's rear end. "Kiba, no, please stop. Don't do this." Naruto pleads screeched in Kiba's mind. 

Kiba drove his manhood deep into the boy below him, unable to contain himself any longer. "Kiba!" Naruto cried out as Kiba's hold tightened around him. Kiba groaned with each thrust, finally satisfying his hunger. Kiba's size filled Naruto's insides, sparring no remorse for his victim's innocence. "Kiba, please, it hurts," Naruto cried as Kiba slammed into him.

Kiba licked at Naruto's neck, ignoring the blonde's pleads. His claws dug into Naruto's skin, drawing blood. Naruto had stopped crying out and just whimpered a little bit. Kiba's ears were ringing to much for him to hear it. Without realizing it Kiba had begun rubbing Naruto's hard on. Despite Kiba's touch Naruto still whimpered. The dog boy licked the blondes tears like that animal he was. 

A moment of comfort washed over Kiba as he began releasing his seed into Naruto. A moan came from the boy as a warm sensation filled him. "Kiba, I love you," Kiba stopped moving. What did Naruto just say? His manhood was still pumping into Naruto but his body had stopped moving. A breath escaped his mouth, along with a drop of saliva that landed on Naruto's forehead protector. 

Still dripping Kiba pulled out of Naruto with a pop. His manhood was once again confined as he quickly pulled up his trousers before falling back, exhausted and confused. What the hell did he just do? That question repeated itself over and over in his head as the rest of his semen leaked into his boxers. 

He looked at Naruto, confused, and ashamed. He couldn't believe that he had just used Naruto like a cum rag. And, what did Naruto say? That he loved him? Naruto's face was full of exhaustion and, what else was that? Was he, was he happy? Kiba shook his head, that couldn't be it. 

He got up quickly without another thought and turned away. He had to get away before he caused anymore pain. He felt sick. Naruto called out to him but his head was swimming. He should have just stayed home, his hunger had been satisfied, but at what cost? Naruto's words kept repeating itself in his head. "God damnit," Kiba growled to himself.


End file.
